The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Halloween & the Trauma
by pashotshot1
Summary: Flynn and Henry throw a Halloween party, and guess who gets scared?


The Adventures of Flynn & Henry: The Halloween & the Trauma

Well, it is that time of year again. Henry was going to come to Flynn's house and they both were going on yet another bike ride again. However, they have an errand to run. They are going to the mall to get Halloween costumes. It was an exciting time for both of them.

There was the usual knock on the door again at Flynn's apartment house.

"I'll get it, Mom!" Flynn yelled, and then opened the door. It was Henry.

"Greetings, young friend who is probably going to scare me a lot in the days to come," Henry said.

"Hey there, genius who better be prepared for my scares," Flynn said. "Well, it is indeed that time of year again, huh, Henry?"

"It sure is, Flynn," Henry said. "And I cannot wait for us to go the mall after our routine bike ride and pick out our costumes. So, what have you been contemplating?"

"I have been putting a lot of thought into this," Flynn said. "I have put so much thought into this that there is no telling what I am getting."

"You got nothing, don't you," Henry said.

"Yeah, I got nothing," Flynn said.

"Well, we are going to the mall, and you are going to get some ideas," Henry said.

Henry and Flynn put on their helmet and pads and then went to the entrance to get their bikes. They got on their bikes and went on their routine bike ride. They rode under the El Train, and then went down the interstates and the major highways, riding by the usual sports fields and landmarks. They stopped at the mall and went inside to shop.

"That once again was quite a rush," Flynn said.

"I know, right, Flynn?" Henry said. "I love our bike rides. It makes every day a productive day."

"Okay, let's shop for costumes," Flynn said.

Flynn and Henry went into the costume room and looked at costumes.

"This Mario costume looks great," Flynn said.

"An Albert Einstein costume, an Isaac Newton costume," Henry said. "Flynn, they have costumes for famous scientists."

"If you want one, then get one," Flynn said. "I'm still looking. They have a Sonic the Hedgehog costume? That is pretty impressive."

"You're telling me," Henry said.

"A Knuckles the Echidna costume, a Spider-Man costume, a The Tick costume," Flynn said. "There are so many out there."

"Well, pick one, Flynn," Henry said. "I already got my Albert Einstein costume."

"Okay, I will pick one," Flynn said.

Flynn decided to get the Spider-Man costume. Once they got their costumes purchased, they got out of the mall, got on their bikes, and rode back to Flynn's apartment.

"That was a good shopping day," Flynn said.

"Well, what are we waiting for, let's try them on," Henry said.

"Henry, you are a genius," Flynn said.

"Well, I don't know if I can consider myself a genius, but okay," Henry said.

Flynn and Henry went to Flynn's bedroom and the bathroom respectively to change into their recently bought costumes. They both met each other in the living room.

"Wow, your costume looks great," Henry said.

"Your costume looks pretty sophisticated," Flynn said.

"Thanks, and I love the use of the word 'sophisticated,' " Henry said.

"Yeah, I am using the dictionary that you gave me a few weeks ago," Flynn said. "There are some words there that I didn't even know existed."

"Well, I guess we're ready for Halloween," Henry said. "I wonder what your sister and her friends are going to be."

"What I really want to do is frighten Deuce to death," Flynn said. "He's so easy."

"Flynn, you are a riot," Henry said. They both exchanged a laugh.

"Ah, I love puns," Flynn said.

The Halloween party took place in Flynn's apartment a few days later. Flynn wore his Spider-Man costume and Henry wore his Albert Einstein costume. Flynn's friends and relatives came in wearing various costumes of all kinds. Flynn and Henry set up the living room for the party. They had a putting game, a basketball game, and other games. They also had stands set up as well, such as face painting and candle designing.

"This looks like a good party so far," Flynn said.

"It sure does," Henry said. "Our guests are having a wonderful time."

"I know," Flynn said.

About an hour into the party, Flynn had to go use the bathroom. When he went into the bathroom, he could not turn on the lights in the bathroom. So, he tried to use the bathroom in the dark, and it was a success. When he came out and went back in the living room, it was empty.

"Henry? Henry?" Flynn asked. "Where are you, my genius friend?"

Flynn kept searching and ended up looking at a few jack-o-lanterns. He screamed with terror and then got even more scared when he knocked over a basket of candy. He even heard voices all over the place and it scared him to the point where he started running all over the place. What caused his fear to peak was when the guests and Henry jumped up out of the blue. Flynn then jumped on the couch and laid in a fetal position, screaming in fear.

"Okay, guys, enough scaring," Henry said. "Flynn has been traumatized enough. Flynn, are you okay?"

"I am so scared," Flynn said, sounding like he was going to cry.

"I'm sorry, Flynn," Henry said. "The guests wanted to do it, not me. I'll tell them to go away. Thanks for coming, guys. Have a good night."

The guests left Henry and Flynn alone in the living room.

"I never meant for this to happen," Henry said.

"I am so scared," Flynn said, crying out of fear.

"It's okay," Henry said. "The guests are away and it's just the two of us."

"I'm so scared," Flynn said, still crying out of fear.

"Is that all you can say?" Henry asked. "Wow. I didn't realize you would be this scared. I'm so sorry, Flynn. I never meant for it to be like this."

"I am just so scared," Flynn said, bawling his eyes out in fear.

Henry just sat there and watched Flynn sob in fear, knowing that trying to talk to him wouldn't be able to calm Flynn down. Henry looked at Flynn's feet and saw that Flynn was wearing his regular shoes and socks with his Spider-Man costume. Henry began to untie Flynn's shoes. Once he was done untying his shoes, he carefully took Flynn's shoes off. Once the shoes were off, Henry took Flynn's socks off. Henry then proceeded to massage Flynn's feet. Flynn over time calmed down and his crying calmed down.

"Henry," Flynn said as he calmed down.

"Hey, Flynn," Henry said. "I am glad you are calm, now."

"Thanks, Henry, and I am sorry I made such a scene," Flynn said.

"It's okay," Henry said. "You were scared. Don't worry. It's just the two of us."

"Okay, Henry," Flynn said. "Thanks for looking out for me. You're a great friend."

"You're welcome," Henry said.

Henry continued to massage Flynn. Flynn continued to calm down. His crying stopped and he stopped showing signs of being scared. A few minutes later, the massage relaxed Flynn so much that Flynn fell asleep. Henry got a blanket and put it over Flynn.

"Sweet dreams, Flynn," Henry said. He went for the apartment door. Right when he was ready to open it, he looked at Flynn and smiled before he opened the door and left the apartment.


End file.
